1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling call under use of ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) transfer capabilities call gap during the overload of an ATM switching network. In particular, the present invention relates to the method for controlling call under use of the ATM transfer capabilities call gap during the overload of the ATM switching network, wherein there is applied to the overload of the network a call control algorithm which is capable of providing maximum benefits to a network businessman in view of a fact that service charges added are different depending upon the ATM transfer capabilities requested by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The PSTN (Public Switch Telephone Network) according to the prior art has have two call control methods, i.e., a percentage based method and a call gapping method. The percentage based method is to connect only some percentage out of calls made in a specific time to the user, since the bandwidth needed in calls are all the same. The call gapping method is to connect services made in the specific time. For example, when the network is under congestion, the percentage based method is to accept the service needed per unit time by percentage designated by an operator. The call gaping method is to accept only one call in a given call gap, i.e., one second, 2.5 seconds.